<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautifull as the way you are by SleepInTheNightTimeWithFairyLights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669100">Beautifull as the way you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInTheNightTimeWithFairyLights/pseuds/SleepInTheNightTimeWithFairyLights'>SleepInTheNightTimeWithFairyLights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And school, Angst, Anxiety, Beach Day, Beach Holliday, Beach House, Crying, Depression, F/M, Fear, First time writing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I didn't forget about it, I love fluff with a little angs, I will write the angst scenes as acurate as I can, Multi, Opening Up, Panic Attacks, Reader has a bigger sister, Reader has vitiligo, Reader is depressed, Scared to show her Vitiligo, Self Harm, The 7 brothers are supportive, also a supportive family, beach in the human world, defenetly crush for Mammon tho, everyone loves MC a little, hehe, high school is the only nightmare, however only deduced so no worriesssss, i'm back bitches, maybe as a close friend or more, neither a masocist, no MC is not a sadist, outside the real story, past trauma, perhaps also kindergarden, pls don't get mad at me, slight spoiler from chapter 16-17, terefeing, vitiligo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInTheNightTimeWithFairyLights/pseuds/SleepInTheNightTimeWithFairyLights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is female. I will name her MC.</p><p> </p><p>Reader has vitiligo.</p><p>She is depressed and scared to show the world she has vitiligo,due to past trauma. </p><p>Suddenly,Mammon cames with the ideea of going to the beach.<br/>Reader almost faints.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bathroom thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These story will have multiple chapters.Please tell me how I can show I have more chapters to post . For example 1/? Or 1/10,not 1/1.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC has vitiligo,yet she is scared of showing her skin to the others.</p><p>However when one day Mammon proposes a beach day in the human realm,MC thought that he will be ignored again. However,when Diavolo agrees with the ideea,being quite exited,MC almost faints.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS THE 3 RD TIME IT DOESN'T POST OR SAVE MY EDITS. I AM MAD. REALLY MAD. AHGGHHSH.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways,the chapter has been modafied a little.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No.No,no,no,no,NO. This is bad,really bad.Why did I even agree with this? I schould have stayed at the House of Lamentation. I can't let them see my vitiligo... What will they say? I can't,I can't,I can't,I can't,I CAN'T! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a changing room from the girl's bathroom,MC was nervously pacing back and forth, thinking how she will be able to cover her spots from her body. Even if she wore a full-body swimsuit and wore leggings,she still couldn't cover her whole body. Her arms were only half coverd,considering she warped herself in loose scarf. There was no way to cover herself completely. Mc sighed,pulling a big tube of her skin color fondation, applying the cream on her different coloured body parts. She smoothed herself,the soft cream making her ease a little.</p><p> </p><p>After some time,she was able to cover herself completely. She just hoped that she won't be forced to enter the sea,since her waterproof foundation was empty. She finished it in two months since she arrived at the Devildom,thus remaining with only one more bottle. She didn't see it was the water-proof one,so she wasted it for a whole month. In minimum a week,she will have to find another way to cover the spots. Only the thought of the disgusted looks on the brothers face or the rejection of seeing her...problem made all the hatefull thoughts come back to her mind in seconds. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ugly,Freak,Monster,Low life,Mistake...Demon. </em>All the bullying,the scars,both mental and physical made MC curl on the floor and put her hands in her hair,hoping that all the bad things will disappear. She begged and begged,hoping she could find a way to calm herself,as her breathing started to accelerate.</p><p> </p><p>In desperation,Mc grabbed her bag from the counter and started to search in a messy manner thorough it.She opened the hidden pocket of it and grabbed her solution. She raised the razor blade in front of her level eye. She then proceded to put her finger on the tip and slid it across her left leg's ankle,leaving a cut on her skin.Soon followed drops of blood,that sledded slowly on the blue tiles of the bathroom floor. In seconds her whole ankle was covered in crimson liquid. The metalic smell of the blood and the pumping,yet slightly burning sensation made MC calm herself little by little.</p><p> </p><p>While MC was lost in her thoughts,a knock made her jump back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>"Lady Mc,are you alright? I smell blood." a velvet ,yet slightly monotone voice asked,with a small,hidden concern. </p><p> </p><p>MC realised it was Barbatos,Diavolo's butler. She remembered that the lord assigned the butler to make sure that no danger will enter the female changeroom.</p><p> </p><p>Mc hummed a soft 'yes',followed by a lie:" I accidentally cuted myself with the zipper from my swimsuit. No worries." She always lies,so why not now?</p><p> </p><p>The butler waited a few seconds . "Alright.Be carefull.If you need any assistence,I am always at your service."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you,Barbatos."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah yes,I need to cover my scars. I schould better leave,since I have already spended a lot of time in here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the final touches,with a last glance in the mirror,MC stands in front of the door,prepares her false smile and opens it.</p><p> </p><p>Outside it,the butler was dressed in a bright green-blue shirt,with mid-lenght pants. Oddly,he wore a big,yellow,suncap hat that made him look like a farmer.Only the thought of seeing Barblatos dress in a farmer suit,along with a hat,while cutting wheat,the sweat dripping from his hair,forcing him to slightly open his mouth for breathing mad MC giggle.</p><p> </p><p>But somehow,even now MC could see his abs. They weren't accentuated as Beelzebub's or Diavolo's,but more like Levi's.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now that I think,aren't Barbatos and Levi serpants or snakes? That would make them a little related. Are they venomous? Are there sub-spieces of serpants... Hmm...Wait,Asmo is a scorpion. So the 3 of them might be related. But most importantly,how come they all look so good? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Mc,are you ready?" asks Barbatos as he slightly tilts his head to the left,resting his hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh,yes,I am. But please,stop calling me "Lady MC",Mc will suffice."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well then.Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Well,that is something that nobody can answer.However,in the future,there are many questions that will be answered...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not fear,but something far worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scared,MC only watches from afar as the demons are having fun and playing different activities on the beach.The female longs to step out of her shell and join them,but the fear of revieling her vitiligo doesn't allow her to do anything else,other then silently watch them from her towel.</p><p>Her dark thoughts start to gather in her mind,as she desperately holds her tears,screams and emotions inside her body,and most importantly,heart.</p><p>But luckly,not everybody are as active as the demons are.And guess what? They decide to stick around MC under the umbrella.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Thank you so much for kudos! It means a lot to me! </p><p>Now,IMPORTANT NOTE! </p><p>I was thinking that after some chapters,I would do some separated chapters with certain individuals? What do you think?<br/>I could also do groups of individuals,but I don't know how to write a shared relationship...yet!</p><p>IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKE IN MY STORY,PLEASE TELL ME!!!</p><p>I am writing this story on an e-book,which is a little glitchy. If you find a word written wrong in english ,tell me and I will corect it.</p><p>Thank you!Hope you enjoy!!!</p><p>(The note will repeat at th end)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather at the beach was much more warmer then Devildom.Even thought they were in the human world,they choose a place hidden from the sight of the humans,since they might lose control over their body and enter their demon forms.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC was stareing ,from a beach umbrella, at the brothers that were playing beach volley,with a plastic ball. Lucifer,Satan and Asmondeus were on the red team,while Beelzebub,Leviathan and Mammon were on the blue team. You knew that Beelzebub,even though he was the 6th youngest,he was as strong as Lucifer,the first born. Belphegor was the arbritator,while Diavolo and his butler were the spectators. MC was wondering how Satan and Lucifer managed to tolerate each other ,rather then jumping at their necks. Perhaps Diavolo was the one that made the teams seem equal as power,so the match could be fair enough for everyone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC looked at Lucifer's face ,that read an undetectable emotions,along with a smirk. MC thought that Lucifer,being in the red team,Diavolo's representative color,his pride will be at it's biggest capacity,considering he is the Sin of Pride. On the other side of the volley net, Beelzebub was looking at the food prize,drooling at the sight of the big,juicy coconuts ,human world cheeseburgers,poisonous apples and wicked cupcakes,along with bottles of simple lemonade. MC noticed that even Asmondeus was eyeing the food stand,covered by a transparent,plastic bag. The female soon realised that they will all try to win this game,for the sake of victory and full stomachs,even though Beel will never have his own full.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Immediately after Belphegor announced that the match has begun,Beel jumped in the air and hitted the volley ball with such strength,that the enemy team didn't even have time to touch the ball. The impact with the ground made a loud sound ,sand flying all over Satan. Even after the volley ball hitted the ground,it still rolled inside the hole for two more seconds. After Lucifer took the ball,you could see that the white material of it became a black gray. While Satan was cleaning himself in annoyance,Asmondeus turned white at the sight of the ball,probably thinking if Beelzebub threw the ball towards him. Beelzebub noticed his brother concern,his orange eyebrows furrowing upwards,telling him he will try to hit more softer. The words reasured Asmondeus a little,but not completely.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Somehow,this made MC's heart ache a little. She ignored the feeling and continued to watch the game,as she started to draw in the sand with her index fingers.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next round,it was team red's turn to throw the volley ball. Satan tossed it in the air and waited for the ball to arrive at the desired height.When the ball was above his head by 7cm,his eyes turned for a split second in a bright green as he pushed the ball with all his strenght towards Leviathan. The blue haired boy didn't have enough time to react,shielding his face with his hands,prepared for the impact.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>However,everybody's eyes widden as they see Mammon catch the ball with one hand,and toss it with much more gentleness towards his younger brother,telling him to hit it. After waking up from his stence,Leviathan eyes turn into a glare at Satan and litterally punch the ball towards Asmondeus.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The volley field was at their level head,so that is why the envious demon managed to do such a trick. This time,Asmondeus was prepared,intertwining his fingers and stepping backwards,but Lucifer was quicker then him. With a small,almost unhearable grunt ,he hitted the volley ball with such speed towards Mammon,that the ball curled under his hand,like a glove before speeding towards Mammon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mammon managed to dogde the ball just in time,but his right hand's pinky finger didn't have the same faith. With a loud sound of cracking bones,the ball continued his trajectory,finally hitting the sand and roll towards the sea.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mammon yelped in pain as he held his broken finger with his other hand ,his face morphing in a pained one,as he lowerd himself to the ground. Everyone knew that he was a masocist,yet the pain level was definitely not pleasant.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His younger brothers watched with shock as they ran towards him,asking if he was alright. Even lord Diavolo's eyes widen at the sight of the pained Mammon. He leaned towards Barbatos and whispered something to him. The butler listen carefully and nodded,walking towards the beach house with his same posture:back straight and hand over his heart. The lord watched his butler as he entered the vacation house,closing the window door after his entrance. He soon went to the brothers,reasuring them with warm words.</p>
<p>MC wanted to go towards the second born from impulse,but stopped. This time,not from her fear,yet from the sight of someone else. Or rather the emotion of that person. Lucifer was still standing in his position,looking at his hand. His eyes were holding a glee of joy,as his face darkens at the sound of another Mammon's sound. His smirk grew larger and larger. He looked proud of his action ,almost glad,savouring the pain of the second born.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His stance of hypnosis was broken hearing Mammon's words,though. They weren't of sadness,they were reasuring towards the demons that were around him,telling them Diavolo was right. He even manged to crack a joke,making Lucifer silently groan as he pinched the area between his eyebrows in annoyance. That was when he realised his action.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For the first time,MC saw him look sad,disappointed and disguisted of himself. He looked in hollow for a long time,as his eyes widen and his mouth was slightly open. After snapping out to reality,he walked away with a sad expression on his face,meeting the butler half-away. Even Barbatos was slightly surprise at the sight of the first born,but neatherlesly continued to walk towards Mammon,who seemed better, with a medical kit.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After a long time,Mammon was told his bone was completely broken,but he was lucky he was a demon. MC looked under her with a small smile,glad that Mammon was alright ,only to see a drawing of herself,laying in a pool,with cuts and bruises.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>All her bad thoughts came back to her mind in no time,remembering her raspy breathing body on the bathroom floor,with a black eye,cuts on her arms and legs,while laying in a small pool of blood. She could almost see her bullies dark faces laughing ansd smiling at her misery,but this time it was Lucifer,along with Satan,Diavolo and Barbatos. They were looking at her with a silent amusement,poking her with a sword,cutting her clothes and skin like a toothpick ,checking if the bread was ready or not. Her breaths started to accelerate,her damaged brain forcing her to watch the gruesome scenario again and again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No,no,please,stop it,no,please.Let me be happy today,please...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly,MC feels a hand on her left shoulder.At first she was startled, afraid that someone saw her almost cry,yet she was surprised that the warmth of the hand radiated a pleasant heat in her body. She felt her mind ease little by little,the thoughts disappearing,being replaced by happy memories.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She remembered the time she went with her older sister fishing in a sunny day of June,but the fishing competition turned in a swimming one,where both sisters were giggling and splashing each other with water,after they both feel of the boat. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC felt the delicious smell of her first chocolate cupcakes she backed with her parents in her first grade and the happy smiles and praises of her classmates that ate the sweets with delight in seconds. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC realised that around her were people that loved her ,even with her skin problem. She then continued to remember all the happy times she had with her family and friends from her first school.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The female's both body and mind felt more relaxed,more cleared than ever. After her time of joy,she looked behind her to see Simeon,looking at her with a small smile that held both concern and sympathy. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC looked in his eyes,seeing a sea of bright stars,that swam gracefully and at a slow-pace. She was mesmerized by them. MC realised that she was staring at him too long,blushing a little as she turned her face away from him. She mumbled a 'thank you' and looked at her ruined drawing in the sand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"MC,perhaps I schouldn't say this to you,since you know yourself better than I do,but you seem to be troubled ever since you came here. " Samson crouched on his right knee,looking at MC with sadness. "Is there a problem? Ever since you came here,you had an aura of not exactly fear,but rather a combination of concern and fear..."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He took the girl's hand in his own,squishing it in a reassuring  manner. MC was startled by his action,wanting to get away from him,but she stayed in her place. She was at loss of words,trying to find a honest answer,but also a white lie. MC didn't want to lie to Simeon.</p>
<p>Instead,she tried to change a little the subject.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Has...It been obvious? " MC asked in a shy tone,still searching for an answer to his previous question. </p>
<p>"Hm...It was obvious for me,since angels feel emotions better then demons... Even Luke felt something odd about you,yet he couldn't specify what exactly it was. I was impressed that he managed to realise too." Simeon said with a smile as he looked at Luke and Solomon that were building a sand castle together. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"But I doubt that the demons observed your emotions. Still,Barbatos might even know the cause of your feelings,given to his powers. Maybe Asmondeus felt your unease around persons,since he has an easygoing personality. The same goes to Satan and Lucifer,yet I think that such emotions are only shown rarely,making them belive that it is only temporary. Hmgh,I must admire that you almost managed to foul all of us. You are really good at hiding your emotions." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh...Thank you,I guess...? Still,it is nothing to worry about. "</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC started to realise that she was getting sweater and sweaterer,fearing her make-up might fall.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Is it because we are...Angels and Demons?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That simple question made MC answer immediately,her answer decided long ago.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"No. Simeon,don't you ever think that I am scared of you just because you are simply not humans. I don't care what you are. Human,demon,angel,sorcerer,you are all important to me. And most of all,I think... You are part of my small family..." MC's voice was holding confidence . MC would never be afraid of them . Of course,she was intimidated by Lucifer and Satan,yet she would never be afraid of them... Unless her thoughts come back.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well,I am glad to hear this. However,are you perhaps scared of-" Simeon was interrupted by Luke,that jumped on Simeon's back,earing a little 'oof' from the tall angel. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Simeon,come help me and Solomon finish the sand castle! MC,you can come too if you want!" Luke beams,as he tuggs on Solomon's long swimsuit.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Compared to the demon brothers,Solomon had a quite quirky costume. It was a body-thigh,aquamarine sleeveless shirt,that fadded to white at the end of it. There were bright green lines on it,that seemed to make his abs more accentuated. He wore a pair of dark blue shorts,yet the most spectaculos design was on his back. The swimsuit had two pairs of long fin-like material,that looked like they were floating around him when the breeze was starting to appear. The floating fins had the same color as his school uniform. It was hipnotising to look at them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The demon brothers were all wearing only shorts,except Asmondeus,who had a black skin-thigh top on him,along with a pair of decent shirts,of course. Lucifer had to convince him not to wear revealing clothes. Those clothes were a pair of pink tanga.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As MC was watching with fascination the floating fins,she was unconsciously dragged to the sand castle. After MC realised what was going on,she immediately wanted to go back to her safe shelter,yet she didn't say anything. MC thought that Simeon was subconsciously making her open up.However,the female...really wanted to build a sand catle with Luke. MC knew she never had a brother,especially a young one,so she swore when she was little that she will never miss an opportunity to help one in need.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ever since MC met Luke,she would constantly defend him:when someone made fun of him,when he was called a small dog,even thought MC couldn't entirely ignore the last statement. He was cute.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At the sand castle,MC and the group had a lot of fun building the sand castle and decorating it with seashells and sea grass. Even Solomon seemed to enjoy the activity. After a long time,the castle was finnaly done. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The castle was awesome looking,however MC wanted to try something. Grabbing a small stick,she began drawing on the castle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"M-MC! What are you doing?! Be carefull,you might ruin i-" Before Luke could finish his words,Solomon asked him to wait. MC didn't even seem to acknowledge Luke as she continued to draw without thinking.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At the end,MC came back to Earth ,only to gasp her drawing. On the castle,there were three icons:on the left,a devil with horns and a small tail,on the right an angel with small wings and a halo,while in the middle was a human. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hmm~? What are doing here,MC?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Startled,MC turns her head quickly to see Asmondeus bent over the castle,admiring with half closed eyes the multicolored shells used. MC soon realised that everyone was gathered around her and the castle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Upon the sight of the sand structure,Diavolo's eyes shined so bright along with large,goofy smile,that held silent happiness. He was so glad that the exchange student program was showing progress. He wanted to hug MC into a big hug,but something inside him kept him from doing that. He looked with attention around him,his eyes scanning the beach,yet nothing made him realise the source. Barbatos also noticed Diavolo's caution,while furrowing his eyebrows for a split second towards MC,after taking a neutral expression. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well,I must say,you all did do a wonderfull work on the castle." Lucifer's approval was shortly followed by "Yes,indeed. Quite a pleasent one.","WHOOOAHHH!It has a little devil on the left side!","Hmm,yes,it also has a little angel on the right side.","So cute" and finnaly "Hah!Even the GREAT MAMMON likes t'is castle! But I could have done better!".</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC felt,trully happy. She smiled and started to talk with the others,insisting that it wasn't only her work,but also Luke's,Simeon's and Solomon's.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Simeon smiled to himself seeing MC be happy,yet he felt uneasy. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A loud growl make everyone turn their attention to Beelzebub. The orange head look surprised and said it wasn't his,yet he  admitted he was starting to feel hungry. Suddenly,MC hides her face from embarrassment,saying she got hungry a while ago.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well then,let's eat the prize from the volleyball game! Both teams won,so everyone is a winner. " Diavolo's loud voice booms with a light-hearted laugh,opening his arms.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mammon pushed Leviathan,telling him to race him while laughing maniacally,as the blue haired otaku started to chaise him,while yelling "Scumbag" and "Just die already!" over and over. Diavolo laughed again as he followed the two boys ,humming a happy song,his butler following suit. Lucifer grumbled about his brother's behavior and that they will be punished, as he followed Diavolo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Asmondeus told everybody he was going to follow them shortly after taking a small shower,inviting,actually dragging, Solomon to join him. The angels also decide to have a shower,since they are dirty from the sand. MC looked around her to see Beelzebub gone,along with Belphegor. MC stared at the sea,enjoying the breeze as the sun shined brightly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Beautiful,right?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Besides her was standing Satan,wearing a small smile as he glanced at the sea. His right hand rested on his hip,as his hair was being ruffled a little by the wind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes..." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Come to think,the sea lookes more beautiful in real life rather then books. " </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>An eerie silence remains in the air as the sound of waves crash softly along the shore. Under MC's summer hat,she looks at Satan. He was staring at the sea,his eyes admiring the sight. He was dressed in a pair of green shorts,that had a leaf pattern on them. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I have a question,MC." Satan says after a long pause,with a serious look.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC raises her eyebrow in confused manner,turning to face him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"How did the ideea of drawing on the castle came to you? Interesting choice..."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Flustered,MC blushes a little. She didn't expect that question.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well...It was on impulse. I consider you ...important persons in my life. And the castle might represent a second...h..ome..." Mc's eyes hold a homesick look,yet she dismissed it quickly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>" I am glad to hear that. We schould probably go eat. Beel might finish all the food until we arrive there. You know his appetite." Satan showed a truthfull smile at MC,invitinh her to join him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Glancing to the castle for the last time,she noods and walk with Satan towards the food,as they hear Mammon's protest. Satan groans as he hears him,discussing with you about Mammon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MC giggled a little and continued to listen to him,glad that today was a good day.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>What could go wrong?</em> MC thinks,as the breeze slowly deforms the human head on the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Thank you so much for kudos! It means a lot to me! (I smiled so much when I saw 10 kudos in like,12 hours? It made my day!)</p><p>Now,IMPORTANT NOTE! </p><p>I was thinking that after some chapters,I would do some separated chapters with certain individuals? What do you think?<br/>I could also do groups of individuals,but I don't know how to write a shared relationship...yet!</p><p>IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKE IN MY STORY,PLEASE TELL ME!!!</p><p>I am writing this story on an e-book,which is a little glitchy. If you find a word written wrong in english ,tell me and I will corect it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>